


it’s been a long and lonely december

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Lars is a pink space pirate, Sadie’s a rockstar, and they reunite.





	it’s been a long and lonely december

**Author's Note:**

> au future fic/ au after “change your mind”

― 

He takes her out for pizza.

Sadie doesn’t know what to think - if this is a date or just Lars being Lars, a confused batch of mixed signals and awkwardness. A teenage boy who doesn’t know how to put his feelings in to words. A wreck. A pastel pink dream.

She sighs as she takes a bite of her food and chews a little too loudly. The silence around them is terrifying.

“Tell me about your rock band,” He finally speaks up and of course, he gives her an order. She supposes that somewhere beneath all that cotton candy light, the old Lars was still there.

“Tell me about your space adventures,” Sadie quips back, smirking.

“Fine,” He rolls his eyes, and it makes her realize just how much she’s missed him. Even his bitchy moody side - she missed it all. “Don’t say this to the rest of them but,” he starts out with. “Pad’s my favorite,” Lars admits, smiling.

She meets his gaze for the first time today and notices how his eyes are glazed whenever he talks about the Off-Colors. “Why is that?” She wonders.

Lars leans back, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling. “She can tell me stuff about the past - like when Rhondonite laughed so hard she somehow went back to her gem form, and when the Rutile Twins first fused,” he says, laughing.

Sadie notices how the sun is setting right then and there.

“I bet she knows what Fluorite looks like, unfused,” she adds on.

He pauses, running his fingers through his fluffy pink hair. “Pad knows more than she leads on,” he whispers softly.

“I can tell,” She quietly says, a bit too mesmerized by his appearance.

He’s such a beautiful boy - decadent and airy in his presence. All soft curls and bright irises, big teeth and a wide smile, tall, lean, and rose petals trailing down.

Like acid rain.

“Pad would tell me stuff about you too,” Lars opens his mouth again, interrupting her thoughts. “Like when you missed me, while I was gone,” he replies, making her blush.

“I-I didn’t miss you that much,” Sadie quickly recovers.

But, it’s not enough to convince him.

He wishes that it was true. That she stopped caring about him when he left. That she stopped crying and writing him letters he never got. That she stopped thinking about him because he doesn’t deserve her - not back then.

“Your turn,” he tells her instead, sounding calm. “What’s it like being in a band?” Lars asks.

And she gives him the happiest grin he’s ever seen. “It’s pretty cool,” she sings. “Buck’s a lot more sensitive than people think - he cries while watching old movies,” her revelation would’ve shaken him, had he remained his old self. After all, he used to think the world of The Cool Kids.

“No way,” Lars simply blurts out, realizing that, truly, Buck Dewey was just a normal guy.

“Yeah,” she nods, tilting her head to one side. “Oh, and Jenny definitely has it bad for Sour Cream,” she announces to him. “He’s just really really into Soundcloud, he doesn’t notice her.”

It sounds oddly familiar - her voice is too hurt and too vulnerable when she talks about them. It makes him wonder just how many damn times he’d made her feel that way too. That horrible tension of unrequited love and not knowing where you stand with someone.

He must’ve put her through hell. 

“Hot gossip,” Lars plays it light-hearted, as always. “I guess you celebrities do have a flair for the dramatics,” he snorts.

Sadie pauses for a moment, forcing herself to change the subject.

“My mom comes to all my shows now,” Another big grin creeps up on her lips. And it almost makes his heart stop. “We’ve been working on our relationship,” she explains, briefly.

He stays silent at her words. He’s never known much about her mother - just that things were complicated. This makes him feel awful, makes him come to the conclusion that he doesn’t anything about her at all.

“How are things with your parents? They haven’t seen you in a long time,” Sadie questions, aiming for some sense of closeness.

“You know, same old same old,” It’s all he’s able to say. Because Lars isn’t the type to talk about that stuff. He keeps these things to himself. And despite his transformation, he still keeps his distance from everyone.

She wonders if she’ll ever be able to break him.

“Sadie,” he pulls her out from her trans, placing a hand over hers. “You can say that you didn’t miss me much, but I still missed you like crazy,” he finally tells her, feeling the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

She feels his fingers squeeze tightly around hers, and she can’t help the small tear rolling down her cheek.

“You did?” she asks again, just to make sure.

“Yeah,” Lars confirms.

Time passes by slowly, between the warmth of his touch and the scent of flowers in the air, Sadie feels incredibly overwhelmed and overjoyed. She takes it all in - this moment frozen between the both of them. And she appreciates it.

“Hey Lars,” she calls out to him, making him raise his chin to meet her gaze. “I’m really glad you came back,” Sadie sighs, in relief.

“Me too,” Lars nods.

―


End file.
